Fastening arrangements of the type described above are known in order to fix passenger seats, but also tables and other device elements, in vehicles, said elements being retained on the side wall or the basic structure of the vehicle carrying the side wall and being additionally supported on the floor of the vehicle. Previous configurations of systems use at least two connection points in the side wall region for the element to be fixed, said connection points being arranged one behind the other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, as a result of which—as intended—support moments may be transmitted about the transverse axis, but also a greater rigidity is produced about the vertical axis. Even a slight displacement of the elastically mounted floor plate relative to the side wall of the vehicle leads to distortions, which result in damage to the fastening points of the elements.
To this end, and in order to prevent damaging distortions, elastic elements such as rubber bushes have already been used at the connection points. As, however, there is frequently the requirement to fasten the elements, in particular seat benches or tables, in an adjustable manner in order to permit a more flexible use of space, it might be proposed to fasten the elements in profiled rails with sliding blocks which, after the release of the sliding blocks, permit a displacement of the elements in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Due to the high loads and the problem of distortions, indicated above, which occur with relative movements between the vehicle structure and the floor plate, however, a direct fastening in the C-section rails is only possible with difficulty, and the components would be disadvantageously bulky and/or complicated and thus cost-intensive. An example of this may be derived from DE 195 47 095 A1, the solution disclosed therein being costly and complicated as a whole.